Multicenter, open-labeled, study to evaluate the safety, pharmacokinetics, and efficacy of indinavir in combination with stavudine and lamivudine in HIV-infected patients. Accumulating evidence suggests that combination therapy with two or more antiviral agents may result in synergistic or additive activity and delayed development of resistance with a resultant long term clinical benefit. This study will investigate the utility of up-front triple combination therapy of indinavir plus stavudine and lamivudine in treating HIV-1 infected children who are naive to indinavir and at least one of the two transcriptase inhibitors, stavudine or/and lamivudine.